


What Do You Fear?

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Takao, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 13, Midorima and his younger sister Shizuka were haunted by something outside. Five years later, Midorima learns the truth about what happened all those years ago and what gave him nightmares for almost three years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Fear?

The sound of the screams that he woke up to made his blood curl, it made his heart pound and it made him damp. There it was again. And again he climbed out of bed and slowly made his way into his sister's room where she was screaming heavily like she had been hurt. When he slipped into her room, he noticed that the room had gotten cold. The window was slightly open, the curtains flapping in the soft breeze. He walked over to the slightly open window and slammed it shut in annoyance before going to sit on his sister's bed and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Like he had done countless time before.

 

He kissed her soft jaded colour hair and sang to her softly. He found himself shaking in the darkness. His skin was prickling, was it the cold or was it something else? He turned when he heard a knock at the window, a small _ rat-tat-tat _ . He sang slightly louder, trying to block out the unwelcome sound of the outside. He tried to make her only think of his warm body holding hers. His voice. It was only him. It wasn’t outside.

 

_ “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be _ ,” he sang shakily. He hated that his parents left. He hated that his mum and dad worked nights leaving him to be the safety blanket. They didn’t have to worry about things that went bump in the night. The knocking got louder and louder and he sang louder and louder.

 

_ “Conceal, don’t feel. Don’t let them know. Well now you know….Let it go,” _ He sang louder and louder and louder, his grip tightening around his baby sister. He sang louder and louder hoping that the song alone would scare it off. But it never did. The outside sat their patiently, listening to him sing, while holding his baby sister.

 

He heard a ‘thump’ and then tapping stopped. He took a deep breath and dared himself to turn round. There was nothing. He could see the lights of Tokyo. Everything silent. Everything peaceful. He could see the hospital where his father was working. He could barely see the building where his mother answered phone calls for the emergency service.

 

He took another sigh and when he looked down, there was a teenager standing there, at the base of his garden, next to the large tree. The teenager looked up to him and then he vanished, in a blink of an eye.

* * *

 

Midorima Shintarou, walked down the busy streets of Tokyo with his baby sister in tow. She was eight now. Five years had past since he saw the teenager at the bottom of his garden. He was certain that he would never see him again. He just vanished. He could remember seeing his teeth, his sharp pointy canines. He tried so hard to pretend that the person was just trespassing. He forced himself to believe that he wasn't something supernatural.

 

But from that day onwards, he spent so much time learning about supernatural creatures, mainly vampires.  He watched as many vampire series as possible, he read anything that had a blood sucker in it. He was slightly obsessed with them. The thing he saw in his garden couldn't be a vampire. They weren't real. They weren't.  They were a myth. They were just folklaw. He still worried nonetheless. His sister had moved on. She was three when the attacks happened. She didn't remember very much of it.

 

Midorima walked with his baby sister into her new school and he stopped when he saw  _ that  _ teenager standing there. He looked the same as he did five years ago. Midorima could feel his heart thumping heavily as he stared at the male before him. 

 

He was holding a little girl by the hand. His teeth were on show, his pointed canines. Midorima held his sister's hand tighter as he walked past the teenager. The teenager looked back at him with a soft smile. Midorima stopped and just stared at him. It wasn’t even discreet. He stopped a foot away from the teenager and stared at him.

 

He had soft black hair, he had dark blue eyes. He was wearing a hair band to keep his bangs out of his eyes. The teenager turned to look at Midorima and stared back at him. The green haired male turned away and walked swiftly into the school. He dropped off his sister, gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked away to meet the teenager at the steps who had a smirk on his lips, “You remember, ne?” he asked with a casual smile.

 

“Remember what?” Midorima seemed to growl at him. The teenager smirked at him and waited until he was on the bottom step and leaned up to whisper in his ear, “Don’t let them in, don’t let them see,” He sang into his ear before pulling back. He was suddenly at his ear and Midorima jumped back at how fast he moved.

 

“It was you!” Midorima snarled and pushed at his shoulder. The teenager stumbled back but never fell. He laughed again shaking his head.

 

“No. I was there. I’ll give you that, but I wasn’t tormenting your daughter,” Midorima frowned harshly at the teenager before him.

 

“I was thirteen. That’s my sister,” Midorima clarified. The teenager stared at him shocked.

 

“Seriously? But every night, you tucked her in. You held her. You took her to school. You did everything for her. Where are your parents?”

 

“They work,” Midorima sort of hissed at him. He didn't have to tell the teenager anything. The teenager laughed and stepped closer to Midorima. “I have to go,” Midorima hissed again at the male and brushed past him and rushed off to his school. When he made it to the gate, the teenager was there with a smirk. Midorima pulled out his headphones and dragged them over his ears and turned the music up to ignore the strange thing behind him. He could still feel the thing walking behind him.

 

In any reflection, he would peek around to see him walking with his hands behind his head. He never changed. He was still the same as that day. He wasn’t human, so that left him wondering what that thing behind him truly was. Midorima watched as the teenager crossed the road while he continued walking. He stopped and turned to face him. He was walking towards the hospital.

 

Midorima shook his head and carried on walking to school. He was out of his hands for the time being, why over think about that thing. But he did think that he could see him in the glass, so that must been he isn't a vampire, or that they do show up in reflection.

…

When Midorima went to pick up his sister he found that his sister was sitting next to that thing, while had the child he dropped off on his lap and was rubbing her back. Midorima walked over and sat down next to his sister. 

 

“Mi-chan is hurt,” Shizuka explained to her brother.

 

“In what sense?” He looked the girl over to see her crying into that things shoulder and he rubbed her back. He was good at acting human. Midorima would give that thing that. He pretended to fit in with the humans but he was clearly not. It was a monster.

 

“She just burst into tears earlier during class. Can she come over for lunch. Her ni-chan can come too,” Midorima didn't want that thing in his house. He didn't want it to bring it's buddies. He sighed heavily and nodded his head. If he said no, his sister wouldn't like that and there would be tears and honestly that had to be the worst outcome.

 

“Certainly,” Midorima stood up and took his sister's hand and started headed home with the thing following him. The thing was carrying Mi-chan as she buried her head in its neck. Midorima opened the front door and his sister rushed inside and Midorima did the same. He looked to that thing with confusion and could see the confusion on its face. Shizuka and Mi-chan ran inside into the living room, giggling again.

 

“Are you coming in?”

 

“Is that an invite?” Midorima clicked his tongue and the thing stepped into the house and took his shoes off and moved into the living room where Shizuka was. Midorima sat down next to her and she climbed onto his lap and lay against his chest.

 

“How was school?” Shizuka asked  while her brother stroked her back softly. She enjoyed being held by her brother. It was something they did, and it kept them close. Midorima dreaded the day when she would no longer want to cuddle him, or lean on him for support.

 

“The same as usual. Learnt some stuff. You?”Midorima briefly explained. Shizuka yawned.

 

“I got to meet my new class. We played lots of games. We learnt some time tables and even started learning English. I'm so smart,” and with those words she was fast asleep. Mi-chan had also fallen asleep sleep by this point and it left Midorima sitting in the living room with that thing. He just sat their blending into society like he was a real human, but Midorima knew that he wasn't. He was a fake. He was pretending. He was just so good at it.

 

“Why were you at my house five years ago?” He suddenly had to know. He had to know the reason why he had been there in his garden. It was defiantly him. He was haunted by the face in the garden for three years after the incident.

 

“My brothers were being evil. They were going against our rules. I was there to move them away. They did that often. They used to go up to windows and terrify the children inside. Even kill a few or abduct. That day I would have stopped them from doing what they did to your house but you would sing and I liked it, so well I waited until I had heard enough and shooed them away,” The thing explained to him. There was more questions unanswered now than answered and Midorima wanted all of them.

 

“What is your name?” Midorima started off easily. It wasn't fair to call it a thing. He wanted a name from it.

 

“Takao Kazunari,” the thing named Takao replied with a soft smile.

 

“How old are you?” Midorima asked. This was an important factor. He just felt like this was.

 

“18,”

 

“Five years ago. You looked the same as you did now. You are immortal am I right?”

 

“And if I said yes, what would you do,” Midorima was taken back by the question. Was he going to scream? Cry? Shoo him? Kill him? He was just sitting there, looking like a normal 18 year old. He couldn’t do anything. It depended on how he responded. It wasn't fair that he blended so well with society. It wasn't fair that he was holding Mi-chan, lovingly. It wasn't fair at all.

 

“That depends on what you as a person. If you threaten me, I may consider killing you. If you don’t harm me, I won’t harm you,” Midorima spoke honestly. He looked to his sister who was fast asleep in his arms. Fast asleep, that she had no idea that they were having this discussion.

 

“I’m a vampire,” Midorima felt as if the air had just punched out of him. He was sitting next to a vampire. Takao opened his mouth and he could see his fangs. “I’m harmless though. Well...I’m a little different from others...I’m more polite. I suck blood, but I ask,” Takao explained to him. And Midorima wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. They could lie. He could be lying. But he just sat there, so Midorima decided that he should trust him.

 

“And the girl. Mi-chan, is she your sister and is she a vampire?” Takao looked at the girl in his arms before slowly shaking her head. 

 

“Miko is not a vampire or my sister. My brothers killed her family and were going to kill her. I rescued her and brought her up as my own family member. She knows that am I vampire. She is normally the source of my food. She's the best friend I have.”

 

“Don’t use her,” Midorima quickly spoke. He didn't want that child to be used as a food bank for that blood sucker. She was only a child.

 

“Then who do I use. If I don’t eat, I get cranky,” Midorima lifted his sister of his lap and put her on the other couch, “Use me. I’ll have more,” Takao moved his sister onto the other couch and was on top of Midorima who was shaking as he came closer to his flesh.

 

“Are you sure,” Takao asked approaching him, and running his hands over his neck.

 

“I haven’t got a clue,” Midorima laughed nervously and tilted his neck up.

 

“I won’t change you. Promise,” Takao moved in closer and Midorima shuddered as he felt Takao’s tongue on his neck. The vampire jumped back and smiled softly.

 

“You aren’t wanting to give me your blood. I am kind,” Takao walked over to Mi-chan and moved her hair away from her neck and bit down until he was drinking up her blood. The girl opened her eyes, saw her brother and closed her eyes again.

 

“No. Stop it. You don’t have to do that,” Midorima hissed but he didn't move to stop him. He just stood there as Takao sucked up the little girl's blood. He didn't move as he sucked on her more and more. He was certain that she was going to be drained but she never was and she just pushed him away once she was fed up. Takao kissed Miko’s forehead and then turned to face Midorima with a small smile, blood trickling down his mouth.

 

Midorima felt sick. He didn't stop him from sucking Miko’s blood. He just stood there, watching as it happened. He went to his knees and found Takao pulling him in close to his chest. He wiped his mouth clean and then gave him a soft smile.

 

“Shall I see myself out?” Takao asked. Midorima nodded his head.

 

“Yes. Miko can stay for the time being. Just go,” Takao walked over to his sister and bent down to her ear.

 

“I’m going to go for a bit. I'll come collect you later on. Be good for me,” he then got up and left leaving Midorima on his own with his sister and his sister's new friend. He was glad that she had made a new friend, but did it really have to be with that blood sucker’s sister.

 

Midorima went about tidying up the house and even cooking dinner for his sister when there was a knock at the door, he went to the door and opened it to see a young man, about 23 years old, with a smile.

 

“Hello. I’m here to discuss why we suffer?” Midorima stepped out of his house and shook his head. “So let me ask that question, why do we suffer?” Midorima shrugged.

 

“I have tea cooking. I don’t have time to deal with this,” Midorima snarled. He didn’t wanr to deal with this at the moment.

 

“Then I’ll be quick,” the man snarled and kicked Midorima in the stomach sending him into the door with a crash. He was bleeding. He wasn’t sure where but he was and his head stung. Was it his head? This wasn’t good. The male before him now had blood red eyes and there was fangs. He grabbed Midorima’s foot and he was slid outside and was grabbed by the neck.

 

The man brought his teeth towards Midorima’s neck, “You’ll make a great vampire. You’ll be able to kill that child,” Midorima was to weak to fight. Did they have powers. He couldn’t move. He was limp in this man's arms, the air running out of his lungs.

 

He was brought closer and the man was inches away from his neck. Midorima fell to the floor with a thud and looked up to see Takao on the man like he was giving him a piggy back and he ripped his neck off and dropped it to the floor. The body fell limp to the floor with a thud.

 

“I’ll be back. I need to burn him,” Takao grabbed the man's body and head and walked into the trees at his house. Midorima coughed and found himself still lying there. He just couldn’t move. He smelt burning, it was flesh burning. It stunk. It made him want to be sick. Midorima might of been sick to his side as the smell filled his nose, plagued his stomach, forcing it to flip and to retch.

 

His eyes closed and when they opened again, Takao was sitting in front of him, just sitting there next to him. They were still in front of the door, “Will you let me in?” Midorima nodded his head. He was still dizzy. He was lifted up by the vampire and was dragged into the house and into the living room. Takao lay him on the couch and called for Shizuka to come down stairs.

 

“Shizu-chan. A bad man came to the door and attacked your brother. Do you have a first aid kit?” The girl rushed off and pulled out a large bag that had about everything they could need. Takao went hunting inside and found the supplies and began to strip Midorima’s shirt off.

 

“You have a large scrape down your back. Can I treat it?” Midorima nodded and Takao suggested to Shizuka to head back up the stairs. Takao crawled on top of Midorima and licked some of the blood on his back.

 

“I’m sorry. There’s so much and I don’t want to waste it,” Takao dragged his tongue over his back, over the gash, “You have really good blood,” Midorima shivered at the feeling but he didn’t seem too fazed. Once the blood was wiped up, Takao sterilized the wound and put bandages around him to keep it clean and dry.

 

“You aren’t a bad vampire,” Midorima spoke groggily. Takao shook his head with a small smile. He liked to hear that he wasn’t bad. He hated that everyone assumed they were bad. It just wasn’t fair.

 

“I’m good. I’m really good. That just now was a little far, but I am normally good. That man, he was my brother. Not my blood brother. I don’t have any. He was the one that haunted you all those years ago. I told him not to do it again and I thought he had listened to me. Sadly, that wasn’t the case. I told him, I’d kill him on the spot if he tried again. I’m sorry you had to see that,” Midorima shook his head meekly.

 

“That’s fine. Tell me, did he have powers. In some shows, vampires have powers,” he was tired. He couldn’t move, but he was also kind of comfortable, with Takao sitting behind him.

 

“Why?” Midorima missed the eyebrow raise from where he lay.

 

“I feel really weak and I can barely move,” Takao shook his head.

 

“It’s an easy paralyzing technique. He gave you such a fright that you feel drained. Quite easy, I could do it if I wanted to, but I don’t,” Midorima was now certain that he was good. He could suddenly remember the thumping all those years ago. Takao was moving the guy away from his window. That was it. He was being good.

 

“What is true about a vampire?” Midorima whispered out, he was curious now. He was curious about Takao.

 

“We can’t enter your homes without permission. We can go out in the sunlight. We don’t glisten. We don’t have powers,” Midorima nodded. In the media there was always these statements that could be untrue, such as the infamous Twilight, they sparkled. Though Midorima did think they did look a little beautiful, it didn’t make sense for them to sparkle. He would watch something else and they wouldn’t be sparkling, so where did Stephenie Meyers get such an idea?

 

“Is it….is it true they are such good kissers,” Takao was baffled by the question and suddenly Midorima was sitting next to Takao and was kissing him on the lips. Takao’s lips quivered as they wrapped around Midorima’s. He was being conscious of his fangs that hung down lower than all his other teeth.

 

Takao was pushing him onto the couch, with all his strength, which Midorima realised was quite a lot of strength. His arms felt a little sore after being pushed. So they did have super strength.  Midorima found his arms wrapping around the others waist and was tugging him to lie on top of him. He could never imagine that the vampire in front of him had haunted his dreams, that he was scared of the male. He kissed him harder, letting his fear evaporate and leaving lust in it’s wake.

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU collection with TheAnimeResonance, make sure to check her Vampire AU out.


End file.
